Matchmaking and dating services for persons have recently been adopted for implementation on the Internet. Previously, matchmaking services were performed by third-party service providers that interviewed parties seeking a match, reviewed biographies for individual parties, and identified potentially compatible parties that form a suitable match, based upon the judgment of the third-party service provider. More particularly, several service providers have recently implemented online personal advertisements that enable individual parties to directly identify potential matches without using the judgment of a third-party service provider. For example, Applicant recently implemented “Yahoo! Personals” which enables persons to review and analyze online personal advertisements comprising individual resumes containing personal data and photographs that are posted onto Applicant's website on the Internet. However, there exists a need to render available more detailed personal information so that individual persons can better determine a compatible match with another person.